Silent Connection
by Yami Amethyst Rose
Summary: Two people from different regions in the universe; their personalities clashing against each other, not knowing that the barrier between them will begin to crumble over the course of ten days. AU
1. Chapter 1

Alright, let's get this thing over with. For a whole year I kept pushing back the start of this DBZ fic for so long, and now I can finally start this thing!

 **Notes:** This is actually part of a saga story that I'm currently planning to write sometime around mid-2016, when I finished many of the stories that I have currently in-progress. I got ten chapters set-up for this and hopefully when I'm done...Cell won't act all giddily in love. The character that I have for him...will test his patience and sanity(well, more of his patience than sanity. Haha!). Oh, and if any of you guys know about the fan-comic Dragonball Multi-Universe, it's following these important ground rules.

* * *

 _ **Silent Connection**_

 _Summary: Ten days before his tournament, he had to deal with an unwanted pest. However, he soon realizes that this girl wasn't gonna go away easily...and the fact that she was going to be someone that he'll end up cherishing. Even if that meant her driving him to the end of his sanity._

Universe 21: A universe that was completely an universe of its' own proportions. The very few Sayians that survived the wrath of Frieza hide and live in solitude due to a sensible female warrior that transported as many as she could to safety. Twenty-four years later, the daughter of that very Sayian now travels to the outer regions of space, creating her own legacy as well as meeting new rivals and friends, with enemies around every corner.

* * *

 _Chapter 1-An Unusual, Fateful Meeting_

* * *

The terror on their faces brought him satisfaction.

The chances to take down the planet's most fiercest and toughest fighters...he couldn't pass out the chance to test the full strength of his perfect form, now could he?

And having an all-out fight between the legendary Goku that solely took out the Red Ribbon Army? He would never miss this very opportunity.

Announcing his own version of a tournament long forgotten in time was truly brilliant in his eyes; nothing was going to get in his way of destroying the Earth as the bionic android stood in the center of his makeshift ring, waiting for the day of his tournament.

Such fools, he thought. As if anyone other than the Red Ribbon's enemy was a match for him; not even the strong Vegeta or Trunks could take him down in his perfect form. Who could possibly take down the mighty and all-perfect Cell?

A last resorted creation from the insidious mind of Dr. Gero, Cell was programmed to absorb the two androids that disobeyed his orders and killed their own creator on their own terms. In fact, he traveled back in time from Trunk's original timeline due to the half-Sayian defeating the versions of 17 and 18 in his own universe. With the knowledge that he had, he was able to complete the very task of becoming perfect with the DNA engraved in his own compositional structure.

When he first arrived into the time that the Androids were still deactivated, he was already inverted into his larva form and waited a full year to convert back into the form that defeated Trunks and stealing his time machine. Once the chance rose into occasion, he started hiding his power level and fed off the people while still under the radar of the Z warriors. Discovered by Kami and fighting against the newly infused Piccolo, Cell had to rethink his strategy and took off into hiding once more while gaining energy off his victims in hopes of taking the upper hand when he faced off against Piccolo once more to obtain the first Android of his goal, 17. With the new powers taking from absorbing 17 and the chance encounter with Goku, he pursued the surrounding areas for 18 and the badly damaged 16, destroying island after island in the hunt for perfection.

However, his quest for perfection was interrupted by Vegeta and Trunks, whom emerged from the training within the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Being crushed by the overwhelming power from Vegeta, Cell took the chance to use the Sayain's pride into his own advantage by persuading him into achieving his perfect form. Trunks adamantly refused to let him transform, but his father's pride took over and the opportunity rose into occasion as Cell took action and finally achieved his goal of perfection. Single-handedly defeating both Sayians without much effort, he took off with the idea of having his own tournament in mind, with the rules he set up to ensure that Earth had at least a fighting chance.

Now entering his first day with barely any intrusions around, Cell started to observe his surroundings and somehow establishing that a person was laying back onto one of his crafted pillars on the ring he constructed to hold his tournament. As he approached the person, he realized that it was a young girl who apparently wasn't supposed to be here this early when the tournament hasn't even begun. Odd that a normal being took the courage to be around his presence and snoozing during the day; Cell took note that the girl had to perish.

The girl herself, pink hair wearing a sky blue dress and wrapped around her waist appeared to be a ribbon made out of unknown material, was sleeping under the skies. Her motive was unknown as well; who knows how long she was sitting there under his radar! He knew how to sense power levels, so how come he didn't detect her power when she arrived?

'She may be pretty, but I have no use of any interruptions before my tournament. Using a small portion of my power will take care of her easily.' Cell thought.

Picking her up from the collar, Cell threw the unnamed girl high across the plains, and shooting a ball of energy to destroy her. It came upon contact and the girl was no more...

Or was it?

As soon as he touched ground, his eyes were starting to play tricks on him. In the exact same spot of where he picked up the girl, she reappeared as if she was unscathed! This was impossible! His blast should have destroyed her easily! Cell picked her up once more, using the same tactic again, only this time looking at the spot to make sure she didn't appear again. When he was satisfied, he walked back to his original spot, but the faint sound of wind rang through his ears and turning around to see the girl still alive and in the same spot again!

'What sort of trickery is this? I could've sworn that damn girl was taken care of!' Cell thought furiously.

Cell's patience was starting to wear thin, as he picked up the girl again, this time placing her in front of his eyes and blasting her to bits. As he flew back to his ring, his eyes grew wide and seething red; this very girl was still sleeping and in the same spot once more! Did this girl had clones or something?

As the day went on, Cell may have used about fifteen percent of his power dealing with a pest that won't stay dead! The girl was testing a lot of his patience and a bit of his sanity as he blasted, tossed, buried and plunged the girl into many parts of the Earth, but she still came back in one piece. This was insanity, he thought. No mortal being should have been able to survive this amount of blasts! NO one!

'Whoever this girl is, she's making the Earth one step closer to destruction: tournament or no tournament!' Cell thought irritated.

And with nine more days before his tournament, the remainder of the first day was spent trying to kill one ordinary girl. It was truly the beginning of something that would change the course of history.

...That is, assuming that Earth would survive the next nine days without the android losing his temper and blowing up the Earth ahead of schedule due to one girl's persistence.

* * *

 **Finished! Hopefully, I didn't go too much on explaining things. The second day of these two characters' meeting will continue next chance I get.**

 **R &R, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter of Silent Connection is underway! If only Cell would stop glaring at me for making him a fool in this story...I told you before that you're still the same person in every way!

 **Cell: You're one step closer to being erased...**

 **Y.A.R.: Why do I always have to be in the crossfire of almost every character that I write about? It's not fair!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2-Eye to Eye_

* * *

He had given up.

No, not on destroying the Earth, you reviewers!

After the first day of doing nothing more but to get rid of one persistent girl, Cell had no choice but to let the girl stay where she sat. It was completely impossible, he thought, that someone of such normality could outwit him in their own death! How could a mere human avoid every tactic he used to destroy her? As soon as she wakes up, he'll force her to leave his arena and be done with anymore intrusions from her.

The sound of yawning sparked his attention as the girl was now waking up from her sleep, opening her lime-colored eyes to see the valley quite empty and turning around to see the irritated android glaring at her with arms crossed. She looked at him with curiosity in her eyes, as she stood up and dusting off the dirt on her sky blue outfit. The two finally made eye contact as the girl broke the silence between them.

"Hm? I had such a good sleep yesterday, but I wondered what was with all those flashing lights coming right at me." the girl said.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I suggest you leave the arena this instant." Cell demanded. "It's too early for my tournament to start and you should be preparing to fight for the fate of this wretched planet."

"Hmm...Nope!" the girl proclaimed, smiling right at him.

His right eye started twitching. How dare this normal girl defy his orders to depart the arena grounds! Before Cell even got the chance to blow the girl into smithereens, she whisked herself behind him, with the bionic android still looking in the direction of where she was still standing at. What speed this girl had, to not even be fazed over the threats he made to ensure her departure was imminent. The girl spoke once more as the tension between the two became much stronger.

"Arina." the girl said, introducing herself.

"What?" Cell said, confused.

"Don't people say their names when meeting for the first time?" Arina asked. "Well, now you know my name, Cell."

"I never told you anything about who I am!" Cell shouted. "How the hell did you know?"

"My secret to know, and you to find out!" Arina sing-sung.

Cell growled under his breath. This girl, Arina as she said, was about to become nothing more than rubble the second she lets her guard down. He never told her who he was, or rather anything about him! So how could one girl know about the most terrifying android on the planet? Arina noticed the change in expressions and placed her hand on her hips.

"Oh, stop being all pouty and angry at me." Arina complained. "What makes you think that I'm telling you anything of how I know about you?"

"You got five seconds..." Cell warned.

"Aren't you a bit curious about me at all?" Arina questioned. "I mean, I appear out of nowhere at your tournament arena and you don't know anything about me. So, I guess we're even, huh?"

He was about to carry out his threat, when her words started to sink into his mind. Arina did speak some truth to his curiosity; the reality of that she appeared out of the blue in his own sights made him think of what could she possibly gain from being around him. Cell thought that if she stuck around long enough to uncover some information on this annoying girl, then he could use it to his advantage. But, what if she was like all girls who suddenly found the one they seek? The mere thought made him laugh, but it was a possibility that he'll have to try.

"My dear, you wouldn't want to get hurt, not with that beautiful face of yours becoming damaged from the awful fights that about to occur here." Cell smirked.

"...I don't know what you just said, but good luck with whomever you're using that line on!" Arina smiled, oblivious to his flirty words.

"Are you serious? Do you not know what flirting is?" Cell yelled.

"What's flirting?" Arina asked, confused.

And cue the anime fall. He could NOT believe this; the incompetent woman was incapable of noticing anything when it comes to romance! Well, scratch that theory out for him to use on her. Looks like Cell will have to come up with another way to get rid of Arina before the day of his tournament. He did not want to be labeled a softie during his competition; that was the last thing the bionic android wanted to be addressed by.

"Why exactly are you here?" Cell asked, annoyed.

"I'm here on a mission." Arina said. "And I'm not gonna give up until I complete it."

"Which is...?" Cell inquired.

"A secret!" Arina smiled.

Cell growled under his breath once more. This girl was the most difficult person he ever dealt within his existence. He never had this much trouble with anybody considering that he was too powerful to be intimidated in his plans. The sheer fact that Arina was playing games with him was starting to wear his patience thin once more. Cell already wasted almost a quarter of his powers trying to destroy her yesterday, and she managed to avoid every single tactic he used to escape her death.

Arina wanted Cell to guess of why she was here. The girl was not about to give up on the secret mission that she entrusted upon herself into completing it. Her carefree nature just wouldn't let her go anywhere, but it was also to find someone that can at least keep her in check other than her friends. However, Arina knew that she needed to loosen any ends before taking her leave for the day.

"This mission doesn't involve me, does it?" Cell asked once more.

"Actually, yeah it does." Arina said.

"Then forget it. I'm not leaving this spot until you do." Cell said.

"I have to go somewhere anyway." Arina said. "There's something I need to discuss with a friend of mine and hopefully she's not too upset about the way things are going."

"You...you're going to leave, just like that?" Cell asked, bemused at the sudden departure of his unwanted pest.

"Are you going to miss me?" Arina cooed.

"Like hell I will!" Cell shouted.

"You're a meanie... and a liar!" Arina whined. "Your curiosity says so!"

"I'm going to tear you apart right about..." Cell started.

"See ya!" Arina called, from the sky.

And with the end of the second day, Cell was swearing 24/7, wondering about the girl whom he just met. Still, something definitely felt odd about Arina's speed. NO way would a normal human have that type of speed; along with the way she dressed, particularly around the waist. What could she possibly be hiding under that white ribbon? And more importantly...who was this nameless person Arina was heading towards to talk about her mysterious mission?

'That girl is going to make me become insane if she comes back. Good riddance that she left. Now I can look forward towards my tournament without any further interruptions.' Cell thought.

Little did he know, was that Arina would come back to annoy him once more...

* * *

 **Next chapter is coming up soon!**

 **R &R, people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone! The third day is underway for our two special people...that is, if Arina doesn't do something about her husband's deadly advances on me. Help!

 **Arina: Stop, hubby!**

 **Cell: Absolutely not, until I kill that vile woman.**

 **Arina: I'll cry...-sniffle-**

 **Cell: -panicking- No, please. Anything but the crying...**

 **Y.A.R.: Why didn't I think of that?**

* * *

 _Chapter 3- Sweet Treats (not the way you think)_

* * *

He thought that she wasn't going to return back to the arena.

He thought that the annoying woman wouldn't try to test his patience once more, as well as bugging him for the rest of the day.

Well, he thought wrong. Horribly wrong.

Cell couldn't believe that Arina was standing in front of him right after he witnessed her departure yesterday afternoon. Why did this irritating girl have to come back? This was the definition of persistence; he'll give her credit for that. But, her motives were still a mystery as well as of her origins and there was no prior knowledge of her presence recorded in the doctor's computer. So why wasn't Cell been able to pick up her DNA when she was on planet Earth? And more importantly: why was she so much interested in him?

Arina, however, was quite happy that she returned to see her very interest. Her training friend Sunset though, was far away from the arena 'playing' babysitter to her other two companions. Hopefully, when she comes back, Sunset wouldn't kill her for abandoning her. However, her stomach was craving for food as it growled quite loudly, making the android look at her with glaring eyes.

"You know, you should have eaten before you got over here." Cell said.

"You're actually showing concern over me?" Arina asked, eyes sparkling with hope.

"Wh-What makes you think that I care about your well being?" Cell garbled. "I show no concern about anyone else but myself!"

"You're lying again!" Arina whined.

"Am not!" Cell retorted.

"Are too!" Arina countered.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Ugh, this isn't going anywhere if we continue like this." Cell stated, pinching his nose to avoid furthering the already growing headache. "What exactly do you eat?"

"Hmm...Mostly anything that comes around in my mind!" Arina chirped.

"You're insane..." Cell muttered.

"I'm not insane; watch this!" Arina inquired.

With a fast movement of her right index finger, Arina made a clear pink bubble right out of thin air, widening Cell's eyes right before his very sight. Did this girl just made a bubble completely with less than a percent of her power? Now he knew that obtaining Arina's DNA was impossible at this point, or even in his developing stages for that matter. The questions just kept piling up: who was this girl?

Holding the bubble in her hands, Arina lightly tossed it into the air and once it hit the ground, a lot of sweets burst right in her very eyes. She was quite happy about the items that appeared in front of her, and proceeded to take a few items and stuffed them into her mouth. Cell just stood there in disbelief; did this girl have any manners when it came eating? Arina stopped and looked at the bionic android with curiosity.

"Aren't you hungry?" Arina asked.

"I don't need anything to eat to survive!" Cell said. "I live off of nothing!"

"Liar; your stomach says otherwise." Arina chimed.

"Damn you and your observations." Cell muttered.

"No, I can hear your stomach growling like crazy since there's barely any noise around." Arina said.

"Are you trying to annoy me to the brink of insanity?" Cell growled.

"You're doing that completely on your own." Arina said. "All I'm doing is chatting with you and offering my hospitality. So, do you want some of this lovely cake? It's yummy!"

He detested sweets. He hated anything that clashes against his demeanor; it was not his style! Cell started to notice that Arina approached him with one of the small desserts that she conjured up from the bubble, trying to feed the android with little effort. He started to back away from her in hopes of controlling his anger, but she stepped forward to match his steps. It became from small steps into running around the whole prairie to avoid eating the sweet concoction. Finally, after ten minutes...Cell had no choice but to eat the treat, considering that this was the second time that he had to surrender to the persistent girl. That, and he didn't want her following him around anymore

"Fine! I'll eat the damn thing if it will make you stop following me!" Cell bellowed.

"Yay! Say Ahhh..." Arina echoed.

Hesitation came upon his entire body; who knows what she put inside the sugary treat! Cell squirmed as he opened his mouth just to take one bite of the cake, as Arina grasped her hands in anticipation and hopefully the expression of joy on his face. As his teeth sank into the spongy cake, he was actually surprised that it tasted fine without any effects to his body, though the expression he gave led Arina in a wave of bubbly happiness.

"You like it!" Arina chirped.

"...It's so-so." Cell muttered.

"It's still tastes good, right? I told you that it was tasty!" Arina said.

"Why are you trying this hard to convince me of turning over a new leaf of myself?" Cell asked.

"That's not my mission; I'm only trying to convince you to come along with me in hopes of reuniting you with someone you might have forgotten for years." Arina said.

"What person do you think that I wouldn't remember about? I was programmed to accomplish everything that Dr. Gero had in store for the revenge of the Red Ribbon Army!" Cell retorted.

"Actually, there was another android like you that he created in secrecy should you've been destroyed by his enemies. You truly don't know about this being because she was in stationary mode until her time of activation. Does the name Iris ring a bell?" Arina questioned him.

"Iris...is here?" Cell asked, befuddled by the sudden information that Arina just told him.

"Yeah." Arina said.

Cell couldn't believe it. If he remembered correctly from the files of his supercomputer, Dr. Gero created another bionic android should Cell be destroyed as a last resort to extract his revenge. Iris was in stationary mode awaiting orders, but the lab that held her was demolished by 17 and 18 in the timeline that Trunks came from, erasing her from existing in that timeline. The sheer presence of Iris in this timeline should give him the edge of destroying the Earth, but something didn't add up. If Iris was activated, didn't that mean the Cell in this timeline was exterminated before completing the evolution process? But, what had become of Iris herself?

"If you want to know so badly, you should meet with her in person!" Arina said.

"I'm not leaving this spot; even if I do want to know what has become of her." Cell said.

"Fine, be that way." Arina shouted. "I have to go anyway; see you tomorrow!"

"As if I care!" Cell yelled.

And with the end of the third day approaching, Cell now knows about Arina's mission...but he was still clueless about her true identity.

Just who the hell is she?

* * *

 **Finally done! Man, I hate procrastination!**

 **R &R, people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, the fourth day is upon us!...Arina, get your husband already! He's scaring me!

 **Arina: He won't listen to me!**

 **Cell: She made a complete fool out of me in the last one!**

 **Y.A.R.: I'm taking Arina's suggestion from the last one and applying it to this very day.**

 **Cell: You wouldn't dare...**

 **Y.A.R.: Too late.**

* * *

 _Chapter 4- Don't Ever Make Her Cry..._

* * *

Why did the pestering girl known as Arina returned to make his day much less relaxing for him?

There was no end to this unsettling wave of attendance as the fourth day rolled closely by for the bionic android, but to his annoyance...the girl that he had been less than happy with had returned once more to convince him to leave the planet in hopes of joining up with his female counterpart, Iris.

Cell now knew the mission that Arina was holding in secrecy since she first arrived at the arena, but her continuous persistence was starting to reach the tipping point of his anger. He couldn't understand why Iris was activated if he was still around in this very timeline, but how come the girl standing in front of him once more wouldn't leave him alone? He tried flirting with her in hopes of driving her away, but that ended with Arina not even knowing anything about romance. Truly her identity was still unknown to him; her speed alone was one thrown into controversy within his mind. Cell had to find that one part of Arina soon before the start of his tournament...or else drastic measures was to be taken at all costs.

Though Arina got the bellowing lecture from her friend Sunset for leaving her with babysitting duty, she returned to the arena to take another shot of convincing the android in front of her to depart from the planet. She was determined to get Iris the brother that she never met one way or another. When something is on her mind, Arina will stop at nothing until that very thought was either finished or executed perfectly.

"Why couldn't you bother someone else for a change?" Cell groaned.

"I'm not leaving until you say 'yes' to meeting with Iris yourself." Arina said.

"I told you from yesterday that I'm not leaving this miserable planet until I established the fact that no one can defeat me in my perfect form!" Cell argued.

"Then I'm not going anywhere until you say that you will go!" Arina countered.

That was it. He reached the boiling point of his patience; having to deal with Arina for the past three days was too much for him. Balling his right hand into a fist, Cell slammed it upon Arina's head, making her flinch and very much in pain. Although, someone in the distant area should have told him not to hit a woman; especially this one in particular.

"Ow!" Arina yelped. "Why did you that for?"

"You've been a pain in my ass from the moment you came here! I never want you to see around here ever again! Now, scram!" Cell shouted.

Arina was shaking with sadness within every part of her body; how could he be so cruel after all the hospitality that she offered him the past few days? The tears were starting to build up, but what would happened next definitely will change the android's mind completely. Cell looked at the girl, not caring about the tears that she was about to produce. He never showed any emotions to anyone since his arrival; no mercy towards any of his victims at all. However, why was he ever interested in Arina was beyond comprehension.

"Wa-wa..." Arina sniveled.

"Like I care about your tears!" Cell said.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Arina screeched.

Her shrilling, piercing screams automatically led him to cover his ears in agony. How could this girl make him squirm so painfully with the DNA that he acquired from Piccolo? It should have made him immune to her crying! Arina's crying was not only affecting him, but also around the whole world was hearing the bawling of this one girl.

~Over at Master Roshi's place...~

"Gah! What's with the sudden wailing?" Roshi yelled.

"My ears!" Krillin shouted.

"Turn the TV off!" Yamcha screamed.

"This is going to make me become deaf if this continues!" Tien yelled.

~At Goku's home...~

"Ahh! Is Chi-Chi mad at us again?" Goku yelped.

"Mom's not this mad! It must be someone else screaming like this for us to be in this much pain!" Gohan shouted.

"Goku! Find the beast that's making this much racket!" Chi-Chi bellowed.

"If only I knew what was causing it!" Goku shouted.

~At Capsule Corporation...~

"What the hell? What incessant bastard is making this much noise?" Vegeta yelled.

"I never experienced this much agony from my ears!" Trunks shouted.

"Argh! This is not a frequency that I wanted to hear at all!" Bulma screamed.

~At the Lookout...~

"Someone must be transmitting at a frequency that even affects me with my sense of hearing!" Piccolo shouted.

"Even Mr. Popo is being affected! But who is causing this?" Mr. Popo yelled.

~Back at the arena...~

He couldn't take another second of hearing her crying any longer. Cell knew that he had to shut Arina up before he became deaf from her screams, and the only option available was to agree to her demands. Although he hated the fact that he was giving up to Arina for the third time, Cell didn't want any further damage coming from her mouth either.

"Fine! I'll meet with Iris if it makes you happy!" Cell screamed.

"Really?" Arina asked.

At least his ears didn't take anymore damage from the wailing that just occurred. Cell severely noted in his mind that hitting Arina was a complete no-no; the girl's bawling was transmitting at a frequency that affected anyone but herself!

"Yes..." Cell muttered.

"You're not going back on your word, are you?" Arina whined.

"No!" Cell panicked, knowing fully well that any whining from Arina results in her crying like crazy.

"Yay! This I have to tell Iris!" Arina cheered.

By the end of the fourth day, Cell knew one very true thing about Arina: Hit the girl and you're heading straight into a world of soundly pain. But it still didn't answer the questions about whom or what she truly was to him. There had to be a way that he can find out about Arina, since it was approaching the halfway mark before his tournament started.

However, something told him that tomorrow was going to give him the answer he desperately wanted...just not in the way that he thought was possible.

'It's been almost five days now, and I still haven't gotten anything for finding out what or who Arina truly is! Tomorrow better give me something to work with, or else I'll tear her apart until she tells me herself!' Cell thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Ugh, trying to find inspiration these days is really tough, especially with the work schedule that I have at my job. I'm so sleepy most of the time, and I can never get enough chances to work on my stories!**

 **R &R, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yay, the halfway point!...Why are you so calm, Cell?

 **Cell: I remember this day real well.**

 **Y.A.R.: By the fact that you got to see Arina like you never saw before, don't forget of what happened after that.**

 **Cell: -shudder- Must you always point out the negative?**

 **Arina: OH, I remember this day. Pervert!**

 **Y.A.R.: She has no knowledge of love, yet she protects her female image? Something ain't right in this equation!**

* * *

 _Chapter 5- Identity Found...A Furious Sayian_

* * *

The fools that attacked him because of fear were truly foolish to think that their weaponry was a match for him.

To think that even the wait for his tournament couldn't stop humanity from trying to destroy the most powerful being on this very planet.

The remnants of the so-called war waged against him was spreaded throughout his arena as the fifth day approached until his tournament began and the last hope of Earth struggling against him. But, something was completely off today. Cell couldn't put his mind on it; usually before anyone else came around, Arina would be here already annoying him to death and convincing him to leave the planet once more. Now, the female annoyance was nowhere to be found.

It's not that he was missing her presence already...Okay, maybe he did. Cell had gotten used to Arina coming around so much that he started to tolerate her appearance around him. The android was about to call it a day, when all of a sudden a bubble floated right in front of his face. Then another came, and then another one showed up. Where were all these bubbles coming from? It then followed up with a melody which was sung by somebody close-by.

 _La-de-da...La-de-da..._

All the bubbles started popping one by one, making the android curious by nature. Whoever was making these bubbles had to be close by, and the closest thing near the arena was a pond, just a few hills ahead in the north. Making his way towards the location, more bubbles floated in the air and the melody was more audible. The only person that Cell knew could be this childish was Arina, since her personality told a lot about the girl herself.

'I know very well that Arina girl is probably playing with my nerves once more. That obnoxious girl continues to hide her true identity from me, and I'm at the end of my patience!' Cell thought.

Once he approached the meadows, Cell lowered himself to make sure that he didn't get caught by anyone's eyes. The land-surrounded pond was covered in a layer of bubbles, having each one blowing off by the group. He could spot a sky blue dress along with the white ribbon folded on a rock not far from the pond...

Wait, the very clothes that Arina wore every day that she came to the arena was now completely off of the girl's body?

Cell turned around to control the growing redness on his face, with his curiosity starting to get the better of him and more or less his hormones for that matter. He was already crossing dangerous territory with the sight he was seeing, but this could be the chance to finally know Arina's true identity. Keeping his power level low enough from detection, Cell looked once more at his mysterious girl, seeing her entire body enveloped in crystal bubbles. It looked so much as to a public viewing with her tail scratching her back up and down...

Wait, a furry tail was attached to her body? Didn't Goku had a tail when he destroyed the Red Ribbon Army decades ago? All the pieces were coming together now: the undoubting speed that she had, the strength that she carried along with her, and the techniques that eluded his grasp.

Arina was indeed a Sayian.

Now that he knew who she truly was, Cell wanted to know a little more about his persistent tourist and peered just a bit more to see the girl that sparked his curiosity. He never expected her to be this beautiful with such round curves, porcelain skin, and radiant green eyes looking straight at him...

Wait, green eyes?

Uh-oh.

It looks like Arina sensed that she was being watched from afar and turned around to see the bionic android looking right at her in such a forbidden way. Cell panicked; what if she was about to cry once more? He can't stand another minute of her crying, but rather than wailing, Cell started to sense her power levels go up...WAY up.

Arina grew furious that he would dare peek at her bathing right out in the open, and her hair automatically turned into a golden color, lifting herself out of the pond and snapping her fingers to transport all of her clothes back on her. Energy balls were gathering in the palm of her hands as her screams of anger flew straight into the air.

"YOU PERVERT!" Arina screamed.

Each of the blasts was hurled directly at the android, prompting him to dodge every single one of them for dear life. How could Arina even hold such immense power that even triumph his own? It was still increasing by the second! As the blasts kept coming, Arina was spreading out her fury as Cell was dodging blast after blast.

'Curse these stupid hormones! She can't be this mad over something so small! Though, she did had nice breasts...Get a hold of yourself, Cell! What are you thinking? Your life's hanging on a thread from this girl's fury as it already is!' Cell thought.

"Get back here and pay for what you saw, you pervert!" Arina shouted.

And for the rest of the fifth day, Cell was running away from a furious Super Sayian that he knew he shouldn't have jumped into looking at her bathing in the nude when he had the chance.

* * *

 **Finally finished after like two months in the making! -Sigh- I wonder if I can actually finished up everything on my writing plate after dealing with so many weeks with barely any good sleeping nights.**

 **R &R, people!**


	6. Chapter 6

Why is it that I stop at every half point of all the stories that I write?...Okay, seriously. You two have to talk someday!

 **Arina: Not unless he apologizes!**

 **Cell: You shouldn't be bathing in public!**

 **Y.A.R.: You know very well that the both of you will have to be talking sooner or later!**

 **Arina:...I'm hungry.**

 **Y.A.R.: (anime fall)**

* * *

 _Chapter 6-Conscience Talks_

* * *

Okay, so he lived through the onslaught from the now terrifying girl he dubbed Arina.

The medium, dark-red slap mark was visible on his face and he wasn't too pleased from avoiding all of the violence inflicted upon him.

And the girl that got truly furious at the android was facing away from him, her face officially mad and pouting her lips in full fury mode.

As the day became close to the halfway point, Cell was absolutely twitching in anger throughout his entire body. How dare Arina strike him with such force that it left him with something that his competition will entirely question about! But then again...he did kinda provoke the girl's anger by seeing something that he shouldn't had seen in the first place. Now, those images will never leave his mind and Arina would try to kill him again about that very day.

Arina was still furious over what the android saw; but, it was also kind of her fault for not bringing up the barrier that could have prevented the incident in the first place. The female Sayian needed leverage on the situation in order to establish ground on her mission to get the stubborn (and perverted in her own mind) android to leave with her. It was already the sixth day of the time limit before Cell's tournament started and the two were once again on mutual terms. The girl required control on the situation before things got out of hand, especially since no one but her group knows about Iris.

'Lousy, stinking...out of control woman!' Cell thought angrily. 'Okay, maybe I stepped out of line yesterday, but it was all her fault for even bathing like that in public in the first place! If it wasn't for the fact that she knows Iris or my incompetent curiosity about her origins, I wouldn't have this red hand mark on my face!'

"Well, it's your fault for even prying into someone's business, pervert!" Arina barked.

"You didn't even know what I said!" Cell shouted.

"Did too; I know how to personally read a person's mind." Arina huffed. "Which means your private thoughts are literally open for me to hear!"

"Why you...That's an invasion of privacy!" Cell growled.

"Too bad!" Arina said, folding her arms in arrogance.

Oh, how much he wanted to choke Arina so badly...to even slaughter her body until nothing remains anymore...to caress such gentle skin...

Wait, where did that thought come from? No, it was impossible! There is no way that Cell could be developing feelings for the Sayian girl! He thought a whole lot of inventive ways to kill Arina just to clear his conscience of such feelings; there was absolutely no way that he'll let that sneaky woman read his mind again. But, wait a minute...Cell was made from the DNA of the best fighters around! How could Arina even pinpoint the real mind of the android himself when all of the memories of the warriors encrypted into his structure were scattered around his brain?

Arina wanted to restore the trust she had for the android, but it was considerably hard since the whole bathing incident left no space for apologies. The girl may be clueless when in comes to romance verbally; expressing it was a completely different story. Plus, she was self-conscious about her female image. Arina would murder any guy who dared to cross that line; many survived her wrath, but were mentally scarred for life.

"Look," Cell started, pinching his nose in irritation. "I don't know how the hell you can tell me apart from all the warriors that was encrypted into my body, but what good reason is there for any one of us to even be this mad at each other?"

"So, basically what you're saying is that you want to get back on mutual grounds, huh?" Arina said.

"Whatever." Cell grumbled.

"Okay, but no more peeking at me when I'm bathing!" Arina demanded.

"Put some kind of damn shield up if you don't want anybody seeing you, dammit!" Cell shouted.

"I only forgotten once, alright? It's not that I let everybody see what I look like!" Arina pouted.

'More like you bathed in so many isolated spots that you never noticed your own surroundings!' Cell thought.

"You know that I can still hear your thoughts in my mind." Arina said.

"Get out of my head, dammit! My thoughts are my personal opinions!" Cell said.

"-yawn- I'm sleepy. Is it becoming night already?" Arina yawned.

"Well, it's turning dark right now..." Cell said.

"Okay then...I'm staying here for the night." Arina said. "Goodnight."

"W-Wait a minute!" Cell stuttered. "N-Not on my fighting arena!"

But the female Sayian was already knocked out, and Cell was fighting his mind on whether or not to keep Arina here. It's not like those idiotic humans would try to risk their lives again just to destroy him. Glancing from the corner of his left eye, to see the childish Sayian sleeping in such a serene position made his mind go insane to get away from the girl as fast as possible. Cell left the arena and came back with fur from an unknown animal and placed it on Arina. Sitting near Arina, the android folded his arms in wait of the next day. Just four more days, he thought, and soon his tournament will start the beginning of the end.

'What's happening to me? Me, the most powerful being on this wretched planet! Arina's always getting on my nerves, but then again...she made these past several days a little more...dare I say it, interesting?' Cell thought.

'Really, you think so?' Arina said in his mind.

'Stay out of my head, dammit!' Cell thought angrily.

And throughout the sixth night, Cell sat near the sleeping Arina while focusing on controlling his power to use it at full capacity when facing Goku on the day of the Cell Games.

* * *

 **Finally done after so many weeks of planning! I need so much patience when writing. I've been busy dealing with my other stories, so you might have to wait awhile for the next chapter!**

 **R &R, people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, I can start the seventh chapter of this mini-saga!...Stop glaring at me, you psychotic android! I have a life too, you know!

 **Cell: You take too long to decide on things, woman!**

 **Arina: But, hubby...You do realize that she can get you out of your comfort zone, right?**

 **Y.A.R.: Hmm, I better get romantic on this day.**

 **Cell: Oh no, you don't!**

 **Y.A.R.: Who said anything about you?**

* * *

 _Chapter 7-Precious Kiss_

* * *

Three more days...

Three more days until his tournament starts and the fight for survival of the fittest began.

Three more days of dealing with a persistent female Saiyan, who he grew to tolerate and left sleeping on his battle arena.

The bionic android was still sitting in the same place from last night after deciding to let Arina stay at his battle arena, even though she was annoying him within his mind since learning that the girl can communicate via mind link. It agitated him knowing that this woman knew what he was exactly thinking. Luckily for Cell, learning a few new tricks could help him get an advantage during his tournament. Maybe it wasn't all that bad having Arina be around him, even though that one time he felt her fury like never before gave him nightmares.

Stirring out of her sleep, and stifling a huge yawn out of her mouth, Arina stood up to see the fur on her body, wondering where it came from since the girl was already sleeping yesterday after collapsing on the hard ground. But now, she noticed it was almost time before the tournament began, and leaving the planet to go back home to her people on a secret planet only known to her. The female Sayian still haven't convinced Cell to leave with her and there was only three days left until she called it quits on her mission. But, what other tactics could she use to persuade the bionic android to come with her?

"Had a good sleep, you annoying little pest?" Cell asked.

"Yeah, except...where did this fur come from?" Arina asked.

"Maybe an angel came down and wrapped it around your irritating self." Cell scoffed.

"...You know that I can read minds; you're absolutely lying this time." Arina said.

"Damn you; I told you to stop reading my mind!" Cell growled. "Ugh, this is ridiculous! There's only three more days left until you get out of my life and this planet!"

"I don't even live here; I live far beyond the reaches of this galaxy." Arina stated. "It sure is nice to have a lot of challenging people around your surroundings to keep you sharp."

"What do you mean that by, woman?" Cell asked questioningly.

"Well, suppose you do become the strongest of this planet; then what?" Arina asked contemplatively. "I mean, do you have any sort of curiosity when you achieve your goals about if there are stronger people beyond Earth? What do you plan to do after your tournament?"

Cell knew what he was going to do after he reigned supreme over Earth; destroy it! But, after hearing Arina's words, he started to doubt if he was the strongest. What if there were stronger opponents out there that even he couldn't defeat? Hell, he barely survived Arina's fury and saw what the female Sayian was truly capable of when pushed to her limits! The android could regenerate, but even with that sort of ability, there were limits to his own body and energy.

If he completed the goals programmed into his code, then what? What would the perfect android do after overpowering his enemies; what goals would Cell have after that? It kills him to even say these very words, but Arina was right. The moment he was done with Earth, someone much stronger than he was would challenge him and Cell wouldn't be up to the test despite having all the abilities of the warriors encrypted into his body. Come to think of it, he thought, the android was curious about who was stronger than he was. The Sayian blood coursing through his veins wanted that thirst for battle; Cell could even take on Arina if he wanted to, but how would he fare against the girl since experiencing her power at first-hand?

Arina got him where she wanted; she knew that a Sayian craves for battle from the moment they are born. But, even if she didn't fight as much as her friend Sunset, the female Sayian was a lot crafty when it came to battle strategies.

"Let me ask you this one question, Arina." Cell said, with a perceiving stare. "Is that really your normal look? You look like you're in between your normal state and your Super Sayian state."

"You mean my hair and such?" Arina questioned. "I ate some funny fruit from a planet that I raised myself on, but it tasted so good that I kept eating it. But, for some strange reason, my hair started changing from black to pink and my eyes were shifting into a color that was almost into the eyes of a Super Sayian. So, I get confused most of the time for it."

"Tch, ever heard of inspecting your surroundings first?" Cell scoffed.

"Anyways, what's with the sudden question?" Arina asked.

"You said it yourself; what would I do after this misery planet falls under my control? I have yet to understand your full potential when you're into battle. What do you say that I test your skills right here and now?" Cell said.

"You want to fight me? Eh, I don't think that's such a good idea..." Arina inquired.

"What? Afraid of your own power?" Cell smirked.

"You're taunting me, aren't you?" Arina said, her eyes glowing with seriousness. "Fine, I'll fight you. But, don't expect me to be easy on you."

Cell was surprised about Arina's change of tone when it came to fighting; was the pink Sayian childish when she wasn't interested in battle? Whatever the case may be, the android needed to test Arina's potential before deciding on whether or not to leave with the female Sayian. Plus, his body needed the fight to stretch out his muscles before his tournament; having to beat Arina might get rid of the hidden anger deep within his conscience.

Taking their stances and facing each other, Cell started charging at Arina, but the female Sayian went to block his fists as quick as she moved, following with a swift punch charged with energy and knocking him back into the plains. Matching blow for blow, neither one of backing down from their goal; the android unleashed a power blast of which Arina spun around in a circle and drifted the beam into the air. Growling under his breath seeing his attack evaded, Cell went on the offensive and literally charged at her before the female Sayian got the chance to counterattack. Arina needed to think this quick; if the battle continues as it was, there was a chance that someone might figured out her identity. She grabbed both the android's fists, but what she did next was an instant surprise to him.

Arina wanted to enlighten him that she can show affection, and pressed her lips against his own, surprising Cell out of his fighting mood. As her grip started to loosen, the android's arms became around her body, deepening the kiss. To think that even the most childish person could ever show romantic feelings proved him wrong; the girl was absolutely passionate about her feelings for him.

'I want her, I want her...' Cell thought.

His mind snapped him back into reality; what the hell was he doing? Cell pushed the girl away from him, grasping his head thinking about what had just happened. Arina was confused about his actions towards her and thought to herself: did she do something wrong to him?

Cell couldn't believe it; his hormones took control over from Arina's actions! He had to drive her away so he can think clearly to himself.

"Leave." Cell said stonily.

"Wha-? Cell..." Arina started.

"I said, LEAVE! NOW!" Cell yelled.

Startled by his yelling, a distraught Arina with tears in her eyes flew away, while a fuming and confused Cell stood at the edge of his arena. If there was one thing he wanted to deny so badly in his heart:

Were those very feelings for the female Sayian.

'What the hell did I just do?' Cell thought, baffled.

And the seventh day concluded with different reactions on both sides. However, the conflicting emotions within one of them will absolutely alter time itself.

* * *

 **Finally done! The hell, why is it take so long for me to write one freaking chapter?**

 **Anyways, we're heading into the last couple of days! R &R, people!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thank the heavens that we have only two days left to cover for this mini-saga!...Alright, Cell. This whole chapter is devoted to you!

 **Cell:...**

 **Y.A.R.: Why is the mood so depressing right now?**

 **Cell: Arina...**

 **Y.A.R.: Okay, I'm starting the chapter before the disease catches onto me.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8-Revelations_

* * *

After the events of yesterday, he wanted to be alone.

It was only two more days before his tournament, but his mind was conflicting with everything about the girl who filled his thoughts to the brim.

However, the girl in question was nowhere to be seen around the arena.

As the eighth day started to approach beyond the horizon, the android was fighting his thoughts occurring from what just transpired yesterday with Arina. The man had kissed her; kissed her! The very girl that agitated him for so many days since arriving to his arena was still in his mind, but she was nowhere to be seen. It puzzled him beyond belief; the world's most powerful android...created to have neither equal nor any kindness, now has to decide on whether or not to even consider being with this nuisance that he calls Arina. It drove him insane, and to think that after one whole week of being with the female Sayian turned him into this unusual person.

Two hours into the day, Arina has still not appeared in front of him, which was very strange since she always arrived hours earlier to annoy him again and again, until he caved into her demands.

Six hours into the day...still no Arina.

'This can't be right...that irritating woman is always around just to annoy me. So, why hasn't she shown up?' Cell thought irritated.

Maybe she was sick, he thought. But, then again...Arina never showed any symptoms regarding her health and tossed that very thought out of his head.

Was there something she had to discuss with her gal pals that made her late? No, that couldn't be right either. The android would have known first hand since Arina always told him in person.

Wait...why was he so worried about her? He told himself over and over again that he has no emotions over any living being! But, the questions kept piling up inside his head, giving him an intense headache over something so meaningless. This couldn't be right, he thought. Cell never even cared for the girl at all, but these passing days made his very own conscience racing to get out of the very emotions that plagued his mind.

Why was he so concerned about her when she frustrated him to infinite tirades of rage?

Why did he want to hold her in his arms so tenderly as if he was protecting her from harm?

It didn't make sense to him at all! The prideful android wanted nothing to do with Arina at all; from the first day that they met, Cell wanted no connection whatsoever with her. But, as the hours going into every day went and gone, she was the only person that made those days livelier rather than waiting for the tournament to come in silence. The strengths and weaknesses that came with the female Sayian were shown to him; the way that she went through his endless fits of resentment towards her without even flinching...it was like she never knew anything about fear itself.

So why...? Why did Arina kept coming over to him like she wanted somebody to keep her company? Was it that the carefree girl was afraid to be alone?

She had her friends around her, but when they weren't together, could it be that Arina never handled being on her own without someone to be with her? An absolute fear of abandonment...it was like the female Sayian was scared for her life if she didn't have someone to be with her.

Fourteen hours into the day, the girl had never showed up to see him.

'It couldn't be that she's still upset about what happened yesterday, right? I mean, she was the one that started it, but that kiss...it felt like she was desperate for someone to be with her for comfort.' Cell thought.

The android had a long thought into everything that had transpired between him and Arina. It was true that she pushed a lot of his buttons on the first three days, but afterwards pushed her own buttons that made him either fear or curious about her. But, the incident yesterday made him pushed her away, however noticing the tears that fell down from her face after rejecting her advances on him. It was killing him inside his mind. And evaluating everything that Arina did around him, made things much more difficult to disagree with his opinions of the girl.

Never did she do anything to offend him on a massive scale.

Not once has she ever done something to ridicule him.

She respected him within his presence.

She never changed him from the outside, although from the inside was a completely different story.

But the most important thing that made him tolerate her:

Was that no matter what she did, she never changed the person that she first met on that fateful day.

Did the android pushed her away to confront the feelings buried deep within himself? Cell was created to destroy everything and crush anyone that stood in his path of destruction! But, why does he feel so empty after meeting Arina? 17 and 18 were once human, so could it be that those human emotions tossed away after becoming androids were stirring his conscience into accepting the girl? He felt somewhat guilty for driving Arina into tears after her crying escapade, with that very guilt driving his head insanely with emotions he shouldn't have.

Arina wasn't one of those girls that would cling onto him and nag him to death with their constant flirting, which he was actually grateful that the girl didn't know anything about it.

Cell respected her as a fighter; however their fight was cut short after Arina's stunt. Though, he could understand her predicament; no one knew who she truly was other than him and her friends. The female Sayian wanted to keep her true identity a secret.

The more he denied his feelings, the more badly he wanted to release them. But why hasn't she showed up? It was nearing the end of the day, and Cell couldn't take it anymore. Arina was his perfect girl...and he threw her away to refuse the emotions that he dreaded for so long. There was no one like her; she was absolutely perfect in his eyes and the images of her body wouldn't leave his mind.

The android was in love with Arina.

'The more I deny this emotion, the worse it gets to containing it. Arina...will she able to forgive me after what I did to her?' Cell thought.

"Arina..." Cell muttered. "Come back to me...I don't want to upset you anymore. I don't know what you did to me, but I want to hold you in my arms."

And the eighth day concluded with the android finally setting his emotions into place. Though, the moment his tournament starts, he's throwing those emotions out the window so none of his competitors will find out about anything that transpired on these grounds.

When the sun arises in the morning, he wanted to hold the girl that captured his heart in his arms.

* * *

 **Finally done! Aww, man. I am so gonna get covered in tomatoes for this chapter. I just know it.**

 **R &R, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, almost one more chapter until the end of this mini-story to my fully-developed story for next year! Okay, what's with the glaring contest?

 **Arina: He's upset about me not seeing him on that day!**

 **Cell: You always give me an advance notice whenever you're doing something!**

 **Y.A.R.: Seriously? All this for one freaking day?**

 **Arina: He was so mushy when I came back!**

 **Cell: I was NOT!**

 **Y.A.R.: Oh boy...**

* * *

 _Chapter 9-Mirroring Feelings_

* * *

Tomorrow was the day of reckoning for Earth.

After this day was done, it was going to turn into the battle for the history books.

Although, after doing a whole lot of soul-searching yesterday, he was contemplating on whether or not he should leave with the girl that changed him.

With the final day of preparations for Earth's demise closing in, the android was awaiting the return of the girl that literally made him completely changed his morals about himself the moment he was created. It was absolutely insane, he thought, that in a matter of days since the announcement of his tournament that Arina showed up with a personal mission to fulfill, only to have connected with him without ever being like the average girl. However, the very question of why the female Sayian never showed up yesterday was still bugging him. If there was something that made her depart from the very grounds all due to his rough, if not harsh rejection to her feelings, he needed to know.

The sound of shoes clicking to the ground snap him out of his thoughts, sharply turning his head to see Arina landing on his battle arena. Cell wanted to find out everything about why the girl never appeared yesterday, and hold her so much within his arms. Walking towards the android, Arina was hoping that nothing changed since she didn't come by to visit and convince him to leave Earth yesterday. Of course, the female Sayian was absolutely upset about his reaction to her actions on that day, but knew nothing beyond that after she left the arena. In one fell swoop, she felt his arms around her own body, but pushed him away quickly, feeling that the android wasn't the same person that she met from day one.

"Eww! You got way too mushy since I left the other day!" Arina squirmed.

Cell grew several veins on his head, with his eyes violently twitching in anger. Did she just called him the last thing that he ever wanted to be associated with?

"Mushy? What insane thoughts were you thinking about the last time I saw you, you annoying little wench?!" Cell shouted.

"...Oh good; for a second there, you literally had me terrified." Arina sighed.

Now his anger went into complete confusion. Cell was looking at Arina like she drank one too many drinks at a bar. Did the girl not want him to change into a person that she didn't see before?

"What do you mean by that, woman?" Cell asked.

"It's not that I want to see you as a different person, but I'm not ready to be near someone with the intentions of crushing my feelings twice in my lifetime." Arina explained.

Ah, so that was it. After the forced rejection that the android gave to her the other day, the girl was reluctant to let him be near her. Well, considering that he was in a huge state of denial with his feelings towards Arina since the day they first met, he had his reasons to push her away. Cell didn't want to change himself either; he hated anything involving human emotions and now this bubbly girl just had to come into his life and just gave him something very inconvenient to his entire being.

That thing was indeed human emotions: more specifically, love.

Cell could lie about what he was thinking about what happened after she forcefully left him, but the fact that she can read his mind made that thought fizzle away. Damn, he had to come up with something to ask her about so that whatever thoughts were coming in his head now, disappeared completely before tomorrow's biggest fight for Earth's existence. Arina was becoming confused about the body language that the android was exuberating after she arrived from being away from him for an entire day. Sure, the girl was visibly upset about him pushing her away, but she had a huge reason for not even showing up to convince him. Since it was closing in on the day of the tournament, Arina needed to push everything that she had in her arsenal to convince him to leave with her.

"Hmph...for your information, I was going through a lot of deep thinking since the other day's events." Cell said. "Speaking of which, you never did show up to annoy me like usual. Care to inform me of why you decided to stay away?"

"I had two reasons. One: You pushed me away after our kiss, and it really hurt me in a very personal way. Two: Let's just say that I heard something about my parents and went to investigate." Arina explained. "The second reason kept me away for so long because I...really wanted to see either my mother or father in person. And the first reason, you already know the answer to that."

"..." Cell couldn't even find the words to speak. Sure, he didn't have parents; hell, he was created by a mad scientist for Kami's sake! But, considering Arina's abandonment issues, those reasons were good enough for the childish girl to keep her distance from him to at least know something about herself.

"So, what about you, Mr. Unhappy?" Arina asked. "Did you do anything while I was gone?"

"I just been in deep thought." Cell said.

"About what?" Arina inquired, walking towards him to be close to him...well, more like being close to his face.

Damn, he thought. Arina was that close to his face and it was provoking him to repeat the actions from the other day that made him push her away in the first place. Cell had to get her off his back about such a sensitive topic, and swiftly turned around to keep his eyes off the childish Sayian, but just like the earlier days that she got on his nerves, Arina was still looking straight into his eyes demanding an answer. Sighing in frustration, the prideful android took a couple of steps back and pinched his nose to prevent a headache from brewing in his mind. There had to be a better way to explain to her about what was brewing inside his head.

...Or not telling Arina about his strange epiphany was a lot better.

"Just about the fact that tomorrow's the day that Earth will standing for the last time, and when I'm done destroying those who dare to defy my perfection, there won't be a planet to hide on." Cell stated.

Arina didn't buy it. "You're not only half-lying, but you're also telling half the truth." she said with a half-lidded stare.

And of course the annoying girl would see through his words; still, the fact that Arina didn't look into his mind when he spoke made him think that his thoughts were secure from her prying mind...

"So, was the kiss really that important to you?" Arina asked curiously.

Or she was going back into the annoying category after that very sentence, if the pink-haired Sayian didn't stop being so nosy this very instant!

"Do you not have any discipline on how to stay out of other people's business?" Cell barked.

"I was raised by animals on the very planet my mother left me on to protect me; what makes you think that I had any sort of discipline from either of my parents?" Arina retorted, feeling insulted by his remark.

"Hmph, there won't be any reason for me to even go with you if I'm victorious over this miserable excuse of a planet." Cell said. "And considering your actions, you should have at least some restraint or discipline when you're with somebody!"

"No way that you can defeat every one of the fighters on this planet!" Arina declared. "And to prove my point, I'm making a bet on you!"

"What kind of bet are you planning?" Cell asked in curiosity.

"It's a simple wager, nothing suspicious at all." Arina said, as the android in front of her raised an eyebrow in question. "If by the impossibility that every fighter that comes here is defeated by you, I'll leave this planet without you and let you have your little fun destroying this planet with no interference whatsoever. However, if even _one_ of the fighters drives you to the brink of doing something drastic, you are to leave this planet with me and never come here again, unless for emergencies of any circumstances in the future."

So, basically he thought, this was a win-lose bet that Arina was making with the prideful android. Cell chuckled amusingly; this was a wager that was heavily on his side since anyone other than Goku couldn't match his abilities and power. There was no way that he would lose the bet, since the girl was willing to leave him alone to deal with Earth if the bio-android won his very own tournament. It was like killing two birds with one stone; after all, Arina wasn't even going to compete if she was going to keep her identity a secret from everyone who was coming to participate. Nothing will stop Cell from achieving his goal of proving that he was indeed the ultimate life-form ever to be created.

"Heh, this is a bet that I'll surely win by a landslide." Cell smirked. "Besides, the person that could match my strength is by far the only real challenge that this miserable planet can offer."

"What, I don't count?" Arina asked, feeling insulted.

"You live on a different planet; our fight was inconclusive, so I can't based on what I saw to know about your fighting techniques." Cell stated.

"Oh...that's right." Arina said. "So, do you accept the bet conditions or not?"

"Hmph, you should know the answer to that, woman." Cell scoffed.

"Okay then! So, by tomorrow, the tournament will start and I'll be there to assess the entire thing to know when you either win or lose our wager." Arina declared.

"You're leaving?" Cell asked.

"I'm not coming back alone; Iris and the rest of my friends are coming with me towards this very area to watch the fighting as it goes." Arina said. "You can call them the support watchers for our bet."

"Whatever." Cell grumbled. He really wanted Arina to go already, so that the mindset that he had in his head was focused on the tournament.

"Alright, then..." Arina sighed, as she started to take a few steps away from the prideful man. "I'll...um, be seeing you tomorrow, huh?"

An awkward silence filled the air and tension was already setting inside the both of them. Cell wanted to hold Arina in his arms again, but the reluctant aura that she was giving off from her body meant that she wasn't ready to start the emotional rejections all over again. Did his actions from the other day jeopardize what could have been something more with the bubbly fighter? Or was it the programmed orders of Dr. Gero that prevented him from functioning the way he wanted to since the first time he came into this time period?

All of the choices he made until this point was ultimately made by him, even though most of them were followed orders of his then-creator.

And yet, when Arina showed up following the day of his announced tournament, she brought so many things that he questioned within his soul.

Did he truly wanted to fulfill the deranged scientist's last wishes to take down his most hated adversary to avenge the fall of the organization that he once was a part of?

Or, did her words rang truth about him broadening his search into finding much more challenging fighters to test his limits?

Did Cell truly wanted to be his own person?

For the first time in his entire existence, the prideful man didn't know the answers bundling in his mind. Cell tried every scenario in his head, but no answer came into light as he felt two arms wrap around him from behind, shifting a glance from the corner of his lavender eyes to see Arina holding him, her head tilted slightly down in comfort as she detached from him and departed the arena, but not before Cell heard her last words in the whispering winds:

" _You don't need to hold back anymore..."_

And the questions so important to him in his mind at the moment, was why...?

Why didn't the destructive bio-android compel her to stay with him until tonight? Was it that Cell himself was actually afraid to reject her again after their first and only kiss? Did it meant that...

No, he shook his head vigorously to get that thought out of his mind. Tomorrow was his tournament, and the android needed to be completely focused. But, why his heart felt so...

Incomplete?

As the final day for preparation came to a close, a single tear subconsciously fell from the corner of his eye, mumbling incoherent words from his mouth, but three words clearly stood out from the rest:

"...Arina...loved...cherish..."

And in the opposite direction, Arina, who heading towards the location of her friends were stationed was doing the same thing, except her words were much quieter than his.

"Cell...precious...love..."

The stage was set for tomorrow's history-changing tournament as both parties were about to enter the arena for one major fight to remember.

* * *

 **Finally done! I should note that Arina rarely knows anything on the verbal stance of romance, but that doesn't mean she's clueless on the other side of the coin. So, for her to say the word love is along the lines of 'once in a blue moon' chance. Just to clear things up on that.**

 **The final chapter and epilogue is upon us! R &R, people!**


End file.
